


Seeing Down to Your Yellow Fat and Ruddy Muscle

by cricket_aria



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Missions Gone Wrong, Post-Canon, Treating injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricket_aria/pseuds/cricket_aria
Summary: Kim's been getting better and better at making contact with Shego in their fights, and not adding to the destruction from her blows landing in unexpected places if they're dodged. So it's entirely Shego's own fault that there's rubble around for her to skewer herself on when one of Kim's strikes hits especially hard.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Writing Rainbow Yellow





	Seeing Down to Your Yellow Fat and Ruddy Muscle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



Either Kim was getting quicker now that graduation had come and gone and she had much more free time available to train, or Shego was starting to slow down. Whichever was the case, Kim had been making contact instead of spending a frustrating amount of time whiffing the air more and more often in their most recent fights. More than that, while any collateral damage to the areas around them had always mostly been from Shego’s blasts going awry, it was becoming rarer for Kim to accidentally join in on the destruction if there was suddenly no Shego between one of her strikes and an expensive piece of machinery.

So, really, it was at least partially Shego’s own fault when an especially forceful kick sent her stumbling backwards and skewered her arm on a hunk of shrapnel she herself had created. 

Telling herself that didn’t actually stop Kim from doing a full-body flinch of sympathy, a quiet startled curse slipping out of her as she stared wide-eyed at the jagged metal puncturing straight through to the other side. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” she said, stumbling forward. “Hold still, I have a first aid kit.”

Shego snorted and rolled her eyes, though her attempt to play it cool was spoiled by the clear edge of pain in her voice as she said, “ _Ugh_ , you goody-goody. We were _fighting_ , Kimmy. Your opponent getting injured is _a good thing_.”

Kim knew that she had a point. She wasn’t so blinded by ‘goodness’, however much Shego might mock her about it, that she couldn’t recognize that there were obvious benefits to having one of her greatest enemies badly injured. One more hit jolting her the wrong way and she might lose the use of that arm—or lose the arm itself altogether—even if she wasn’t already in danger of that. Dr. Drakken might whip up some horrifying prosthetic weapon for her, but Kim didn’t know if Shego would trust his skills enough to allow him to install it.

More than that, from how strongly the blood was bubbling up even around the metal still embedded in it Kim was pretty sure she’d pierced her brachial artery, and the fact that Shego had zipped in on a jet pack implied that it was one of the thefts she was sent out to complete herself instead of having Drakken somewhere close by to offer help. If Kim listened to her and just walked away she might never need to face Shego again and could lie to herself that her conscious didn’t feel _too_ filthy over it. After all, it would be what Shego herself said she should do.

But the fact was that even if their fights were supposedly to the death, on Shego’s end at least, that had never really been true. When Shego had the upper-hand she usually used it to find her opportunity to make a break for it rather that seriously pressing her advantage, and when Kim was the one who overpowered her the goal was never to kill anyway. Their fights could be brutal, Kim could go home from them with her whole body aching, but years of regularly fighting each other and neither of them had ever actually injured the other badly enough that they couldn’t get straight back into it again they next time they met.

Kim didn’t really want that to change. Especially not just as the result of one unfortunate misstep, not even because Shego escalated things and they went too far.

So she ignored the sarcasm and moved in close, flipping up her Kimmunicator to focus its camera on the wound while trying not to show who it was attached to. She didn’t really need ‘Why are you helping _Shego?_ ’ coming at her from both ends. “Wade, help. What do I do here?” she asked into it.

There was a long enough silence that she was about to tell him that if he didn’t feel as solid about fixing humans as he was with machines she’d be fine if he just read WebMD at her when he finally said, “Uh, I guess you just want me to ignore that we only know one person with green skin?”

“ _Yes_ Wade. My goody-goodiness had already been insulted, so let’s skip that part ‘kay?”

“Okay. Okay, well, first thing, don’t try to pull that out. It looks jagged enough that it will just make the injury worse coming back out. Is there any way you can remove that piece from whatever that machine used to be? Is it part of a smaller part bolted in, or—” Shego made an impatient noise, her free hand glowing brightly as she lashed out and sliced cleanly through the part with her straight hand. “—Or that, I guess,” Wade continued right where he’d been cut off. “I’ve already got paramedics on their way to you, so we just want to make sure she’s still stable when they get there. Are your tetanus shots up-to-date, Ms. Woman I Have No Clue the Identity Of?”

“Oh, _no_ ,” Shego said, her tone managing to become even more biting than usual in what Kim imagined was an attempt to bury the pain, “I only work for a man whose inventions can explode multiple times before he gets them right, why would I ever want to keep track of when I need a tetanus booster when there’s only shrapnel flying through the air on a regular basis?”

“Okay, so you can tell the doctors you don’t need that. Kim, you should be able to use your belt as a tourniquet to stop all that bleeding, help should be there with plenty of time to get it back off before it can do its own damage. Then you’ll want to bandage her up around that piece of metal, seriously _don’t_ pull it out. I’m going to send you some videos showing what to do.”

Shego watched her closely as Kim pulled off her belt, but didn’t try to pull away as she looped it around her upper arm. “Don’t think this means I owe you one, Kimmy,” she said, eyes narrowed. “Next time I get the advantage I’m not about to let it go just to make things even for you being a little idiot who doesn’t know how to treat an enemy she has at her mercy.” 

Considering how easily she’d still used her powers when she’d sliced through the metal Kim didn’t really know whether ‘at her mercy’ was the right phrase, not when she was leaning in closely enough that Shego could easily sink that same hand straight into her. But pointing that out probably wouldn’t be the smartest thing to do ever, so instead she just said, “Yeah, I’m not dumb enough to think that for a second. How about this; don’t think about it as me trying to get something out of you, think of it was me trying to do something for myself.” She met Shego’s eyes as she began to tighten the belt, offering her a smile showing a few too many teeth just because she knew Shego would like it better that way than one that might actually be taken as friendly. “Who else will ever give me a good fight if you aren’t helped quick enough to recover?”


End file.
